


dads a cat and bro is tired

by panda_mug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, dads super clingy cause i based him on my cat, violence to laptops, what tf do i tag this as???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_mug/pseuds/panda_mug
Summary: Derreck wasnt entirely sure how this happened. He just woke up one day and his husband was a cat...well not fully, he just had the ears and tail. He seemed to also be affected mentally, he was a more clingy...Like a lot more clingy.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	dads a cat and bro is tired

**Author's Note:**

> never written a fanfiction before but i noticed the lack of cat boy brodad fanfiction and felt like it was my duty as a catboy dad enthusiast to write some  
> i dunno how to end fanfics so the endings a lil..eh

Derreck wasnt entirely sure how this happened. He just woke up one day and his husband was a cat...well not fully, he just had the ears and tail. He seemed to also be affected mentally, he was a more clingy...Like a lot more clingy. 

James had never been clingy before, he was always out doing something and spent very little time alone with Derreck. But ever since he changed he cant stand to be away from him.

"Derreck! Please!" He groaned, pawing at your thigh.

"No dude, im doing shit. Go bug Rox" James had been bugging him for almost 30 minutes to let him sit in his lap and it was going from cute to annoying very fast.

"Come on! Roxy's busy and her cats hate me" He whined, rubbing his face against Derrecks shoulder.

"No James...Im busy" 

James huffed and stared at the laptop in Derrecks lap. He paused and looked up and Derreck then back at the laptop. He lifted his hand from Derrecks thigh and moved it to the laptop.

"James..." He warned

James pushed the laptop off of Derrecks lap and replased it with himself, Curling up and closing his eyes.

"James what the fuck...You cant just break my laptop everytime you want to cuddle" He sighed. James groaned and rolled over, rubbing his face against Derrecks thigh

"Stop acting cute to get out of trouble" Derreck jiggled his legs and tried to push James off but the cat man retaliated by digging his newly formed claws into Derrecks leg. He hissed, "Agh! Asshole! Fine...you can sit there for a bit" James removed his claws from Derrecks leg and closed his eyes again. They sat like that for awhile until Derreck began petting the man in his lap, scratching behind his ear. James back arched into his touch and a purr erupted from his throat. His tail swished behind him as Derreck moved his hand to under his chin, Derreck leaned down and kissed James on the forehead.

Derreck didnt really know how this happened but hes glad it did.


End file.
